Shelley McConnell
Shelley is a 7th grader at Grandshire Christian School and is one of the three children chosen by God to be a crusader. She was given the power of healing. Shelley is friendly and always believes in resolving things peacefully. She is often the one to mediate conflicts and talk things out. Appearance Shelley is a girl with fair skin and light brown hair. She typically wears an outfit with a pink shirt and a light yellow skirt. When she's being a Crusader, she wears a long white toga with gold embellishments and gold sandals. Personality Shelley is very friendly and peaceable. She's always willing to talk through any conflict and pray for the people she is at odds with. Her favorite thing is to talk about the life of Jesus Christ. Summary Shelley is gifted the power of healing by God in the episode The Crusade Begins!. Shelley helps DJ Larry to feel better after his possession. Shelley displays her mediation prowess for the first time in the episode The Devil's Plants where she calmly asks her classmates why they chose to smoke marijuana. Her classmates explain that they were deceived by Smokey Lettuce, and this allows TJ to be more understanding with them and gain valuable information from them. Shelley's friendliness shines through in the episode Grandshire's New Stranger, where she is the only one who seems to enthusiastically accept Donny into the school. After Donny was manipulated by the Devil, she chastises her classmates for being cruel and turning Donny away from God. After her moving speech, the students of Grandshire Christian School accept Donny. In the episode I Promise, TJ comes to terms with his feelings for Shelley, all while being goaded by an inner demon. TJ eventually gathers the courage to confess his feelings to her and ask her to be abstinent with him. She delightedly agrees, and TJ's inner demon is defeated. In the episode Lost the Path, Shelley notices her friend Greta is wearing a pentacle necklace and she asks her if she realizes that she's wearing a demonic symbol. Greta becomes defensive and storms off. Later on, the Crusaders discover a witch coven taking root in Grandshire, and they work together to take out the leader, Mama Shazaam. Afterwards, Greta apologizes to Shelley about not trusting her. She meets up with Greta again in Modesty is the Best Policy, and they both go to the new boutique Glitz and Glamour in order to look for a dress for the school dance. There they meet Valencia Von Holle, the store owner, who encourages the girls to try on as many dresses as they can and seek out more and more provocative options. Valencia insults Shelley's modest taste in clothing, and Shelley leaves unaccompanied by Greta. Later, all the Crusaders return, now with the knowledge that Valencia Von Holle is a demon. When TJ and Valencia get in a fight, Shelley uses the time when she's distracted to try on the most plain dress in the store and wow everyone with her natural beauty. The shoppers become disillusioned and leave the store, allowing Valencia to be defeated. Shelley once again proves to be wise beyond her years when in the episode Divine Intervention she warns the Crusaders to not use Auntie Christine's tactics. When the Crusaders' smear campaign fails, she insists that they must champion a more worthy cause than Christine and allow her followers to choose. This succeeds, and Auntie Christine's rally is abandoned by her followers. In the final episode, The Big Showdown, the Crusaders work together to remove the Devil's influence over Christmas. Their efforts culminate in praying together to summon a vision of Jesus Christ to everyone, who then tells the crowd of townspeople to not forget the true meaning of Christmas. TJ exorcises the Devil and all the townspeople celebrate. At the end, God tells the Crusaders to expect the Devil to return. Relationships TJ Richards TJ is Shelley's love interest and best friend. They officially began dating in the episode I Promise. Jimmy Jacobs Jimmy is one of Shelley's other best friends. Greta Gale Greta is a close friend of Shelley, but does not have as strong of a moral compass. Shelley is often the one to help Greta after she has been led astray. Category:Characters